Godzilla3 : Arrival of The Smog Monster - Hedorah
by Tokyo Terror
Summary: From the dark unknown vastness of space a new life form c0mes to Earth, and reigns death, and destruction upon the world after it comes into contact with our pollution.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

G3 - Hedorah

One stormy day a team put together by MONARCH , a orginaztion formed to study, and compile information about the creature known to the world as Godzilla found the area in which he was resting, and recovering from his battle with the latest threat to Earth's existence. The MONARCH team made up of Professor Serigowa, and his assistant prepared a manned mini submarine called Suijin which had mechanical arms designed for gathering skin, and blood samples from Godzilla as he was resting deep in an ocean trench.

" is the Suijin ready to depart yet?" Professor Serizowa asked.

" Yes sensai it is all ready to go when you are." his aide replied.

" Very good let's go aboard the craft, and gather a few samples for study." The Professor said.

Professor Serizowa , and his assistant boarded the vessel, and began their ascent into the ocean depths to gather their samples from Godzilla as he rested. Slowly the Suijin dove into the murky depths as the bright lamps mounted upon the exterior of the craft lit their way to Godzilla's resting place. Deeper, and deeper they dove until they saw the reclining form of Godzilla himself. They slowly approached him, and extended one of the craft's mechanical limbs equipped with a cutting blade which snipped away a small portion of Godzilla's flesh, and collected it with a small suction device on the arm, and stored it in a small canister. Then the Professor activated the second arm fitted with a syringe which he maneuvered towards the incision he just made priorly , and thrust it into the would then proceeded to withdraw a small amount of blood they intended to test. The without any incident the small craft returned to it's mother ship, and headed back to their home base. Once back at their headquarters the Professor, and his assistant began their task of studying, testing, and compiling their findings on Godzilla.


	2. Chapter 2

That evening in Fresno, California a chemical firm's board of trustees were meeting to discuss ways to save the company money by getting rid of the company's toxic waste which was ten times as toxic as anything man had ever produced before by hiring a crew to take it out into the ocean, and dump it.

" Are the barges being loaded to take out into the Pacific ocean, and dispose of it?" asked The company's president.

" Yes sir, we have taken full precautions to conceal the movement, and handling of our waste products." a C.E.O. answered.

"That is good, see to it that the ship departs on schedule." The President replied. As the corporate heads discussed their plans to dump their toxic waste into the sea a strange glowing space rock hurtled through the dark vastness of outer space. The meteor rocketed towards our solar system hurtling in our planet's direction smashing through space debris, and cosmic dust which combined with it's own unique composition. Upon coming into contact with the earth's atmosphere the meteor began coming more pliable, began to flash rhythmically, and two large, orange orbs appeared from within it. But instead of burning up completely fate had other plans for this extraterrestrial traveler as it plummeted to Earth. as luck had it the meteor was on a collision course with the ship carrying the toxic waste collected from the company in Fresno, California. The crewmen on the ship heard a rushing noise overhead, stopped their illegal work, and looked skyward. They watched in awe at first as the twin orbs plummeted in their direction. Realizing that the objects were on a collision corse with their ship they vainly abandoned the craft by diving into the perceived safety of the water. The twin orbs crashed directly onto the vessel totally destroying it, and spilling it's toxic cargo into the sea.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**As the shipment of industrial waste , and the two glimmering orbs began to settle into the ocean depths they started to interact with each other. The huge orb became covered with the sludge like waste. The objects then began attracting more, and more or the sludge to itself. Slowly, and steadily the sludge began to assume the shape of an aquatic creature with the orbs formed it's eyes. The gooey mass became more, and more defined, and began to take on a life all it's own. The thing began swimming about under it's owm power devouring barrels of the waste that had not been damaged in the destruction of the ship carrying them. As the strange new life form continued to grow in size as it consumed all the waste it could find. After it finished consuming all the waste it set off in search of more pollution to consume. It headed towards the western seaboard of the United States where it found, and climbed aboard the tankers, and devoured the crude oil right from their storage hold then it continued on it's way to seek out more food to sustain the new life form reached the coast off Fresno, California where it detected a high concentration of pollution, and was drawn to the city like a magnet. It was one of those days smog blotted out the sun as the thing then started transforming into a creature that could crawl onto land by forming legs, or flippers. It crawled out of the water, and made it's way towards a near by factory which was belching out industrial waste from it's smoke stacks. As the living mound of sludge approached the building it's workers fled the factory. The police responding to reports of the strange creature's appearance arrived at the factory, and began to open fire upon the beast only to discover that their weapons were of no use against it because they passed right through it without doing any harm to it at all. Then the mass of sludge crawled down from the factory roof, and made it's way back into the bay then disappeared beneath it's surface. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**The reports of the strange monster's appearance o the industrial facility prompted the military ti search for the creature along the coastal areas of Fresno. One day while on patrol a naval ship sighted some sort of form on the top of the water, and approached it. But when they drew to near to it the creature rose up out of the water, and attacked the naval vessel by ramming it's hull. Then as the sailors tried to fight off the odd monster by hand the creature reared up ' and fired off several crimson laser blasts from it's eyes. Once more the warship's weapons too were useless passing right through the huge body of the monster without any effect. The crimson beams the monster used struck the battleship repeatedly tearing huge holes in it's hull sending the naval vessel to the sea bottom. As the naval ship touched down on the sea bed back in the trench were Godzilla was resting his eyes snapped open , and he began to stir, and headed to the surface, The Monarch orginization had placed a sensor in the area where he was resting to alert them should he awaken , and begin to stir. After the sinking of the battleship the military asked MONARCH to ask Professor Serizowa to speak with him about this seemingly invincible new monster,Professor Serizowa rushed to meet with the Chiefs of staff of all the branches of the military, **

**" Welcome Professor Serizowa, thank you for coming on such notice." said Secretary of Defense. **

**"It is my honor Mister Secretary. how may I be of assistance to you?" the professor asked."**

**" No doubt you have heard reports of our ships being destroyed, and the city of Fresno, California coming under attack by some new type of monster? We want your help in researching this new monster, and find a way in which we can stop it." asked on of the Generals in attendance. **

**"We have some footage recovered of the vessel attack and we would like your opinion, if you do not mind?" Another General asked. **

**" it would be a pleasure to assist you in any ay possible." The Professor answered. They all sat quietly as they watched as the ship video played the horrific scene. **

**" Hedoro!" The Professor said softly to himself. " This is most disturbing." He spoke out loud when the video ended. **

**" What was that word you said when the video ended?" asked The Secretary. **

**" Ah, that is the Japanese word for sludge, or slime, Mister Secretary," Serizowa answered, **

**" Then we will from now on refer to this creature as Hedorah." The Secretary said, **

**" Have there been any other reportsof this Hedorah?" The Professor asked. **

**" Just the reports filed by residents, and factory workers when it came ashore near a factory in Fresno." The Secretary replied. **

**" Are you sure that what they saw was not Godzilla ?" asked another Genral.**

**" No sir, Monarch has been monitoring him since before these incidents began. Actually before arriving here I recieved a message he just began stirring, and was heading towards the surface." SErizowa replied. **

**" We would llike you, and your aide to head to Fresno to look into the reports of this Hedorah more thoughly. If you do not mind Professor?" asked The Secretary." **

**" Most assuredly," The Professor answered. **


	5. Chapter 5

While Doctor Serizowa, and his aide winged their way towards Fresno the military was busy testing a couple of new combat vehicles. These new technological attack craft were dubbed Super X-1, and Super X-2 which were put into developement due to the appearances of the M.U. , Godzilla, and other monsters. The two vehicles were armed with a wide array of weapons ranging from high intensity lasers, various types of rockets, large caliber gattling guns, and other types of technological devices. The highly trained Super X crews were commanded by Colonel Robert McGwyer. The Colonel, and his team were busily putting their battle vehicles through their paces in preparation for future incursions by giant monsters.

" So how does your crew look Colonel?" asked The Secretary of Defense.

" They are ready, and itching for action." The Colonel responded.

" Hopefully we never have to call upon them to go into combat." The Secretary said.

" But should anything like the M.U. , or Mantion ever rise up again we will be ready for them." The Colonel said.

As The Colonel, and the Secretary marveled at their creations the creature made a bold day light appearance, seeking out the nearest industrial factory, and began suckling upon the toxic emissions from the smoke stacks. The military was called into action to confront the monster but after using every weapon they had at their disposal their efforts were useless. The shells, rifle fire, rockets, and lasers had no affect on the monster's slime like body. After wiping out the entire division with it's sludge bombs, toxic gas, and physical attacks the sludge monster began to shimmer, and glow. then in an intense burst of energy the space monster transformed from a quadruped form to a bipedal form then resumed feeding upon the factories emissions. After gorging himself pollution creature crouched down , and transformed yet again into what resembled a manta ray then took to the air emitting a trail of highly corrosive acid mist. As it went about seeking more pollution on which to feed.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

As the new monster continued spreading mass destruction on the city the military call upon the Super X squadron to go into action against him. The two aircraft rushed into battle, and were shocked at the creature's appearance but were not put oiff from their designed function. they opened fire upon the monster with their heavy caliber guns which had no affect upon the monster. The Colonel ordered his crews to switch from their guns to rockets but still the projectiles just passed through it's body, or were absorbed into it. Angered by it's attackers the monster fired out several sludge bombs splattering both craft with slime which instantly started to eat through their armor plating forcing them to retreat from the battle.

" Colonel! our normal arsenal of weapons had no affect on the thing, and our armor has been severely damaged by his corrosive sludge bombs." said one of the Super X's crewmen.

" Very well return to base for repairs." Colonel McGwyer ordered.

" Right away sir, over and out." The crewman responded.

After returning to their home base the Super X's down loaded videos they took during their battle so that the monster could be studied to see if a weakness could be found that the military could capitalized upon. When Doctor Serizowa, and his assistant arrived they were shown the video shot of the monster.

As the Doctor watched the video he muttered " Hedoro!"

" What was that you said Doctor?" The Colonel asked.

" Oh in my language that means slime , or sludge." The Doctor replied.

" Then we will designate this new monster Hedorah." the Colonel announced.

" May we be allowed to go to the area where your forces confronted Hedorah?" The Doctor asked.

" Most certainly , I will have some of my men escort you thee." The Colonel said.

The Doctor, and his aide were swiftly taken to the scene of Hedorah's attack. When they arrived at the place where the battle took place Doctor Serizowa, and Vivianna est to work gathering samples of the sludge, and acidic residue left behind by Hedorah then they returned to the base to analyze, and test the samples to find a weakness in Hedorah.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**As the Doctor was readying to present his findings about Hedorah the military continued to monitor Godzilla's movements towards the the coast of California. **

**" Thank you all for coming." The Doctor said as he entered the press conference.**

**"Recently the city of Fresno, California came under attack from a creature we have given the name Hedorah. After extensive study of samples gathered after the monster's incursion we have determined that it is of an extraterrestrial nature which has combined with , and consumes pollution found here on Earth." The Doctor said. **

**" That is a good thing isn't it? It will clean up our pollution problems, will it not?" asked a reporter. **

**" No in searching for pollution it will only be making more of it. When the creature travels in it's flying form it emits a highly corrosive mist that destroys anything it comes in contact with, even humans." the Doctor informed them. **

**" How does the military intend to stop this Hedorah preliminary reports say that any conventional weapons seemingly just pass through or are absorbed into the creature?" asked another reporter. **

**" We are presently refitting two special military aircraft they have at their disposal with new weapons that are under development which we hope will work against Hedorah." the Doctor replied.**

**" Where is Hedorah at the present?" asked another reporter.**

**" We are tracking Hedorah and at last report was heading towards Nevada." Colonel McGwyer said as he approached the microphone.**

**" And what about the reports that Godzilla has been sighted heading towards the U.S. coast?" the reporter added.**

**" It is true that Godzilla has been spotted heading towards Fresno. We believe that he sensed Hedorah and he is on his way to intercept him." the Colonel replied. **

**" Why do you think that Hedorah as you call it heading to Nevada for?" asked another reporter. **

**" We believe that this monster is capable of sensing all types of pollution, and it may have discovered the radioactive waste we are storing there. And it may intend on feeding upon it. Since it also mutates when it gets enough to eat we are concerned on what may happen if it gets into our store of atomic waste." the Colonel answered. **


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

With the Super Xs unable to stop Hedorah from spreading death, and destruction where ever it went it seemed it was up to Godzilla to stop it's reign of terror. To try and keep Hedorah from reaching the store of atomic waste stored in Nevada the military tried using other means of slowing Hedorah down so Godzilla could close the distance between them. The military began using industrial cleaning solution, and concentrated oxygen but even though this tactic failed it bought Godzilla the time he needed. Upon seeing Hedorah Godzilla let out a roar of challenge then charged the sludge monster slashing wildly at Hedorah's slimy body. Godzilla's attack ripped open a huge swatch in Hedorah which quickly sealed back shut. Godzilla puzzled by this suddenly thrust his law forward into, and through penetrating Hedorah's body then withdrew his much covered claw. In response Hedorah let out a sound as if it were chuckling at Godzilla's attempt to harm him. Enraged by this Godzilla powered up his atomic breathe and blasted Hedorah with a short burst. Godzilla's attack caused no damage to Hedorah but instead caused the bizarre monster to grow slightly larger in size. Then in response Hedorah Expelled a glob of sludge at Godzilla striking him extremely close to one of his eyes as blinding Godzilla temporarily, burning his tough hide, and causing him to choke on the noxious fumes the blob of sludge produced. The Hedorah's eyes began to glow red and it emitted it crimson beam hitting Godzilla in his chest causing him to fall back into a small ravine. Hedorah approached his fallen advisary, and proceeded to pump toxic sludge into the ravine in an attempt to burn, and drowned Godzilla in the goo. Assured of his victory Hedorah stood there momentarily then transformed into his flying mode, and continued on his search for more pollution on which to feed upon.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8

Back at the Super X hangers on the military base the special aircraft had their armor repaired but they had yet to find weaponry that would have any affect on Hedorah's unusual , slime like body. The military called upon Doctor Serizowa to see if he could formulate a plan to deal with Hedorah since he had been studying,and analyzing samples of it's residue.

" Hello Doctor, thank you for coming to help us." The Secretary of Defense said greeting the noted scientist.

" Thank you for inviting me, I hope that I may be of assistance to you, and your country." The Doctor replied.

'" So have you come up with anything after studying the samples of Hedorah you gathered from his prior attacks?" The Secretary asked.

" The general composition of Hedorah's body is mostly common industrial waste, and sludge. But some of it is comprised of elements found in outer space which is much like our diamonds. You could say that they are actually crystalline life forms that thrive upon pollution of all types." The Doctor said.

" So how do you suggest we deal with him?" colonel McGwyer asked.

" As I said earlier it is mostly common sludge found here on Earth. So the best way to defeat Hedorah would be to dry him out, and then destroy the crystal life forms controlling it." The Doctor said.

" Very well I would like you to work with our scientists, and develope some weapons which we can install on the Super Xs that would do as you suggested." The Secretary said.

" It would be an honor to help you." The doctor replied. The Doctor, and the military scientists set to work on developing the weapons to use against Hedorah. After working diligently they came up with some ideas, and incorporated them into the Super X's arsenal. One of the aircraft was fitted with thermite missiles which when detonated would generate a vast amount of heat. The other was refitted with a new nose portion which could be opened revealing a heat generating laser that generated a three thousand degree beam. Once the twin crafts had been equiped with their new arsenal of weapons they began their testing which proved that they would work as expected.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

As the military prepared their newly outfitted aircraft with their weapons Godzilla had crawled out of the sludge filled ravine, had shaken off the effects of Hedorah's assault, and was hot on his trail once more. In the efforts of keeping Hedorah from the atomic waste facility the military gathered up all the toxic waste it could find, and set up an area directly in Hedorah's path to the waste storage area. The Super Xs stood by at the trap site ready to go into action to stop Hedorah once, and for all. Along with the SuperXs a battalion of normal armored vehicles had been called in to assist them. All final preparations were finalized at the trap site when reports of Hedorah approach were announced. Squadron of helicopters were sent in to attack Hedorah as the first wave of the military's plan. Between Hedorah's sludge bombs, and crimson beams most of the squadron were destroyed. then it was the armored battalion's turn to attack Hedorah but they fared no better. but their efforts were not in vain because it gave Godzilla the time he needed to catch up on Hedorah. After destroying most of the the tanks, and laser cannons now Hedorah had to deal with the fully recovered Godzilla. As in the preliminary confrontation Godzilla could not dominate the battle but this time Godzilla only sustained minor injury against his outer worldly foe. Just as all seemed lost, and Godzilla looked likely to be defeated the two Super Xs appeared.

" Super X1 move in position, and use your normal ordnances until given the word." The Colonel ordered his crew.  
>"Roger that sir. Moving into position, preparing to open fire, and awaiting your order." The pilot of Super X1 responded.<p>

Super X1 the pressed it's attack on Hedorah with his normal weapons which drew Hedorah's attention by launching a salvo of missiles , and drawing his attack away from Godzilla. Realizing that the human's were trying to assist him Godzilla moved in behind Hedorah, and restrained the muck monster.

" Super X2 begin your attack!" The Colonel shouted. Suddenly the other craft jumped it the fray.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

With both aircraft on the attack The Colonel then gave the final command to his crews.

" Now! turn up the heat, bake that walking sludge pile!" The Colonel ordered.

Super X1 started first by firing out several Thermite missiles sealing heavy damage to Hedorah burst drying out the monster then blasting the dried sludge away from it's body. Then tha Super X2 moved into position, and opened it's nose cone, and powered up it's heat beam drying up even more of Hedorah's body. Realizing he was now in trouble Hedorah struggled frantically to break Godzilla's hold, and flee for it's very existence but Godzilla's grip was impossible to beak. Hedorah in frustration lashed out at the two aircraft with his sludge bombs but thanks to Doctor Serizawa his plan to cover the aircraft with a thin layer of glass to protect them from the acidic effects of Hedorah's grime. Hedorah then tried to use it'd crimson laser which was fouled by Godzilla's brute force pulling him to one side or the other to throw off his aim. Slowly but steadily Hedorah's body began to become more, and more brittle so that Godzilla no longer needed to restrain his opponent as the Super X's continued their attack until Hedorah was no more than a statue of dried mud. The with one mighty swipe of Godzilla's tail he totally smashed Hedorah into dust. Then advancing on the decimated body of Hedorah Godzilla started to rummage around in the mounds of dried sludge, and withdrew two large crystalline orbs which he held in each claw. The Godzilla threw the twin spheres to the ground, energized his thermal breathe, and blasted the spheres until they too were no more than dust themselves. The after looking through the dried remains of Hedorah Godzilla turned towards the Super Xs, let out a roar of victory, and then turned to return to his watery home in the Pacific.

The End?


End file.
